warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Past Imperfect
|season =3 |number =7 |image =File:Past Imperferct.jpg |imagewidth =300 |imagecaption=While using Mr. Mental and Coco's Mind Reading Fezzes, Artie tries to read the stray dog's mind for serial numbers to a car of an unknown person who stole the Doorknob Artifact from Steve and Claudia |airdate =August 22, 2011 |writer =Nell Scovell |director =Tawnia McKiernan |previous = |next = }} was the seventh episode of Season 3 and the thirty-second episode in the series Warehouse 13. Synopsis Claudia and Jinks are ambushed while attempting to 'snag and bag' an artifact and must uncover the assailant's identity. While on assignment in Denver Myka crosses path with the man who murdered Sam, allowing Pete and Myka to uncover the truth about Sam's murder. Plot and go to Union Station in Denver, CO to recover the Railroad Spike. Pete goes in as a worker to remove a plaque and get at the spike buried in the wall. As Myka stands watch, she spots a man from her past: Leo Bock, the counterfeiter who shot her partner Sam Martino three years ago when she arrived late to back Sam up. Myka goes after him while Pete reaches into the alcove. He cuts his glove on the spike and a cloud of smoke starts choking him. Myka has no choice but to go back and neutralize the spike, saving his life. When he notices that she's distracted, Myka says that she almost had the man who killed her partner. Steve and go to a farmhouse in Wisconsin to collect a doorknob from Ms. Hodgson. Her great-uncle had OCD and collected doorknobs. Once she goes to get them some iced tea, they look for the artifact doorknob that came from the Triangle Shirtwaist Factory. Steve rips open his glove on the doorknob and dunks his hand in the iced tea as Mrs. Hodgson enters. As they leave, they notice a dog that comes up to them. As they pet it, someone shoots them with tranquilizer darts. Pete and Myka go to the station's security room and she explains to him that Bock was a counterfeiter who stole plates from the Denver Mint three years ago. They check the surveillance footage and spot Leo going out the northeast exit. Myka realizes that he took a bus and insists that she knows everything about the counterfeiter, but he escaped her again. Pete suggests that they contact Myka's old Secret Service team, and she worries that they might blame her for getting Sam killed. Steve and Claudia wake up and discover that someone has stolen the artifact. They remember seeing a nearby car just before they were drugged, and call . He takes an interest in the dog and tells them to bring it back with them. The agents go to the Secret Service HQ and Myka sees the memorial to fallen agents, including Sam. As she remembers being with him and his telling her to focus, Myka tells Pete that Sam always had a backup plan. Pete knows that Myka was with Sam, and she explains that Sam had been separated from his wife for a year before they got involved. Myka's former teammate, Zach Adanto, arrives to greet them and explains that he's now the Director of Investigations, the position that Sam would have been up for if he had lived. They meet with Myka's other former teammate, Jim, and go over Leo's files. The agents figure that Leo is back in Denver and Myka realizes that he's going back to the mint to get a new set of plates. He's wearing tourist clothing to blend in on a tour bus and gain access to the mint. The four agents arrive at the mint as the tour bus arrives. Myka takes command and Leo spots her. He jumps off the top of the bus and shoves past Jim, and then runs into an alleyway. However, when Pete runs into the dead-end alley, there's no sign of Leo. Myka blames Pete for letting Leo get away. Once they make sure that Jim is okay, Zach tells Myka not to take out her frustrations on Pete. Meanwhile, Pete times how long it would have taken Leo to get out of the alleyway by using a parked truck to get over the wall. They synchronize their watches, time it, and realize that there's no way that Leo could have gotten over the wall before Pete entered the alley... which means that an artifact must be involved, and that Leo used it three years ago to get away from her. Myka goes back to Sam's office to check his old files and look at them as a Warehouse agent rather than a Secret Service agent. Artie takes Claudia and Steve into the Warehouse and shows them Mr. Mental and Coco's Fezzes. Mr. Mental used Coco in a mind-reading act, after building a crude MRI device into the fezzes. They plan to use the fezzes to get the license plate from the dog's mind, but Artie warns that there's one small downside. As Myka goes through Sam's files, she finds his Secret Service pin and an appointment book with a date for a dinner with her marked. She remembers Sam asking her to dinner and giving her a card, saying that it's a game changer. She remembers Zach telling them that they have a tip on where to find Leo and Sam saying that he'll take Myka as his backup. Jim comes in and she asks him about the card. He doesn't know about it, but says that Sam planned to invite her to move in with him. Jim tells her that Sam's personal stuff went to Allison, his ex-wife. Myka goes to see Allison, who admits that it was hard for her to accept that Sam had moved on and became involved with Myka. Allison produces the card and asks that Myka bring her ex-husband's killer to justice. Outside, Pete and Myka open the envelope and discover that it has a musical congratulation card that is blank and plays a song that Sam knew Myka hated. The security detail calls Pete and Myka to notify them that Leo has been spotted at the train station again. They go there and meet with Jim and Zach. Myka begs Pete to stay behind so that she doesn't risk losing another partner. Zach, Jim, and Myka confront Leo, who puts up his hands. Myka blinks and Leo suddenly has a gun and is aiming it at her. Zach shoots the counterfeiter before can shoot back, killing him. As Pete arrives, Myka realizes that they need to find the artifact. As the police secure the crime scene, Pete tells Myka to focus. She remembers that Leo was left-handed but he's holding the gun in his right. Pete figures out what happened and tells her to blink slowly. He slips around behind her to demonstrate that someone could have altered the flow of time. The agents check their watches that they synchronized earlier and discover that Myka has lost 47 seconds. They call Artie, who confirms that there is a Warehouse file on the U.S.S. Eldridge, the subject of the Navy's "Philadelphia experiment" in the 1940s. The Navy attempted to create a radar cloaking device but only succeeded for 47 seconds. The agents figure that a second person holding the artifact, Leo's partner, could move through the freeze, and that the partner set up Leo so he'd be killed. Despondent that they have no leads and that she failed repeatedly, Myka tells Pete that she's dropping the case. Artie prepares to don the receiver fez and warns that if the dog's fez is removed, the feedback could destroy his mind. They put the fezzes on simultaneously and Artie barks out the first three numbers on the license plate. However, the renegade scarab artifact burrows through the wall and runs out the door, and the dog chases after it. Claudia and Steve run after it, leaving an unconscious Artie behind. Pete joins Myka outside in the car and asks if she's feeling better. He asks her what Sam would say, and Myka echoes that Sam would tell her to stay focused and keep her emotions under control. She realizes that the card is a clue and a backup, recalling that Sam knew she hated the song. If he was there, she said, he would have made her listen to the end. When they do listen to the end, they hear a recording of Leo talking to his partner, telling the later yo get Sam under control because he's getting too close. Myka points out that Jim and Zach were the only other agents on the case and says it's time to do something impulsive. Claudia and Steve go after the dog without success. When she sees Ivan Pavlov's Bell among the artifacts, she gets an idea and uses it to summon the dog. However, it causes uncontrollable drooling for 24 hours. The dog returns, having caught the scarab, and they're relieved to see that it still has the fez on. Pete and Myka go to the Secret Service headquarters and tell Jim to come with them. They visit Zach and accuse him of working with Leo. Zach angrily turns to walk away as Pete yells at him not to leave. Next, we see Jim whip out a silver object from his pocket and flips it open. It is apparent that this is the barometer, since -- as suddenly as with Leo -- once Jim seems to trigger the device, the screen immediately cuts to Pete, who somehow now appears to have drawn his gun and aimed it at Zach's back. (We don't see what happens during the time freeze, so this is implied.) No sooner than the gun appears in Pete's hand, Pete, just like Leo, appears bewildered as to how it got there. Meanwhile, Myka has noticed that Jim is wielding the barometer. While Jim yells that Pete has a gun, in an attempt to make the same fate befall Pete as did Leo, Myka lunges toward Jim and forces the barometer to trigger once again. Because both Jim and Myka were holding the barometer when it activated this time, both are able to move through the freeze in which Pete and Zach are stuck in time. By the time the world around Myka and Jim comes to a stop, Zach has already turned around fired his gun in Pete's direction (in self defense), and the bullet is airborne heading for Pete. Myka and Jim struggle for the barometer, which falls to the ground, and Jim explains how he set up Sam to die by using the barometer to keep Myka away from Sam long enough to leave him without a backup. As Jim reaches for the barometer, whose 47-second timer is just about to expire, Myka shoves him into the path of the bullet (between Zach and Pete) as time resumes. The bullet hits Jim, killing him instead of Pete. Myka explains to Zach (who is confused as to what occurred) that Jim went bad and set up Sam. Pete asks Myka if she feels better now that it's over, but she admits that she doesn't. After the incident, in the lobby of the Secret Service building, Myka reveals that the account of the altercation that she gave stated that everything happened "in the blink of an eye" and that Zach's actions were justified. She has also given them the recording that Sam left in her card, but not before taking a backup. She quickly realizes that Pete knew that Jim was the guilty party all along, and he admits that he worked it out at the alleyway. Pete decided to let Myka walk through it because it was her case to solve. Allison arrives and thanks Myka for bringing Sam's killer to justice. Myka gives her Sam's Secret Service pin and says that it's for them to share. Artie finishes getting the license plate numbers and Claudia confirms that it's a rental. Meanwhile, the dog licks Artie, who explains that they can't take it back because his psychic bond is too strong with Trailer, the dog. Claudia runs the license plate of the car, and they discover that it's Sally Stukowski, the FBI agent who stole the Van Gogh painting from Steve and Artie in New York City.Warehouse 13: Past Imperfect Episode Summary - TV.com }} Cast Main Cast *Eddie McClintock as Peter Lattimer *Joanne Kelly as Myka Bering *Saul Rubinek as Arthur Nielsen *Allison Scagliotti as Claudia Donovan *Genelle Williams as Leena Guest Starring *Aaron Ashmore as Steve Jinks *Yancey Arias as Jim *Gabriel Hogan as Sam Martino *J. August Richards as Zach Adanto Co-Starring *Ryan Blakely as Leo Bock *Shauna Black as Alison *Jason Deline as Security Officer Kemp *Lorna Wilson as Mrs. Hodgson *Miku Graham as Tour Guide Artifacts and Gadgets Featured *'Barometer from the USS Eldridge (DE-173)': Freezes time over a limited area for 47 seconds. It is the main artifact of the episode. '' *'Doorknob from the Triangle Shirtwaist Factory: Causes burns when one touches the doorknob, even with Neutralizer gloves. Prolonged exposure to the doorknob results in spontaneous combustion and subsequent death by immolation. *Smoking Railroad Spikes:' Emits a smoke that wraps around the victim in a manner akin to a noose when someone touches it. Can cut through the Warehouse neutralizer gloves. *'Mr. Mental and Coco's Fezzes: When placed simultaneously on a person and animal's heads, the person is able to read an animal's mind. This is due to the fezzes being built in with magnetic wave readers, essentially being a rudimentary MRI, the animal fez being the transmitter and the human one being the receiver. But if one fez is removed at a different time than the other, the latter's brainwaves are scrambled by a massive amount of static electricity. *Ivan Pavlov's Bell: Summons dogs but causes excessive drooling for 24 hours. *Scarab of Imhotep: Comes alive and constantly burrows in and out of the ground. Quotable Quotes References ru:Что было — не прошло Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes